


I love you too, you idiot

by Softpsychos



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eiji makes ash breakfast, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, basically I just wanted to make a soft fic real quick, it’s not beta read, they’re gay, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softpsychos/pseuds/Softpsychos
Summary: Eiji took a quick breath and muttered quickly, “Aishiteru,” and then shoved a spoonful in his mouth, not looking at his blond companion.Ash sighed heavily, “Eiji… you know I don’t speak Japanese, right? What? Are you calling me an asshole again? Cause it wasn’t funny last  time, and it’s not funny this time,”. Eiji met Ash’s eyes and got up quickly, his face a mixture of relief and sorrow painted across his soft features. He rushed out of the room, carrying his bowl with him. Ash yelled at his retreating back, “Hey asshole, tell me what it means!”All he got in return was a fading, “No! And you’re the asshole, not me!”.





	I love you too, you idiot

Ash absolutely abhorred mornings for they always meant he had to face another day; it meant he had survived again.   
Mornings as of late hadn’t been as horrible as they used to be though, since Eiji was now in the bed next to his. More often than not, Ash would wake up in a cold sweat, panic in his lungs and pain in his heart. The only thing that calmed his from the anguish was the sight of Eiji’s dark mess of hair from across the room. Eiji was the only thing that made him felt safe in the dangerous world he lived in. 

 

Eiji was asleep, his mouth agape and a trail of drool leading from the corner of his mouth to the pillow beneath his head.He always looked a bit younger than Ash, but asleep he looked absolutely unaffected by the troubles of the world. Ash let himself smile at the sight for a moment, though it wasn’t often Ash allowed himself a true genuine smile.   
Eiji must have subconsciously felt Ash’s stare, for his eyes opened slowly, his gaze meeting Ash’s with a lazy tenderness. They held the stare for a moment before Ash got up and muttered something about food, leaving the room. Eiji was left alone to grumble and stretch out his limbs with a few pops and groans.   
They ate breakfast together that morning, and the sense of belonging it gave the two of them was exactly the initiative they needed to keep it a standing routine. So, they ate breakfast together that morning, and the next, and the next. It wasn’t until a few months later that they realized they wanted nothing more than to spend every breakfast together for the rest of their lives. 

 

Though the mornings together were an intentional routine, Ash would often find there was a sort of night routine as well. Some nights, he’d come home covered in someone else’s blood and slip into their room quietly, only to find that Eiji had stayed up waiting for him. Ash’s immediate reaction was to lash out at Eiji for this. He hated Eiji seeing him like this, he hated that he had to see the skepticism in Ash’s eyes- the fear and worry. Sometimes Eiji would check Ash for injuries and fuss over him even though Ash told him not to worry, that he was fine. At the touch of Eiji’s fingers on his skin though, Ash felt how much Eiji cared. It made his heart ache. It made him feel at peace like he never had before. It made him feel loved. In the end, Eiji’s hugs and promises of forever were worth the pain.

 

It had been nearing two months and several hideouts later when it started. Ash And Eiji were sat on the floor next to each other, a bowl of something Eji made in each of their hands, their knees touching in a companionable reassurance. Eiji scraped his bowl with his spoon, a lost look on his face. He put the spoon back in the bowl and looked at Ash hesitantly. Ash raised an eyebrow, knowing Eiji was probably about to say something very Eiji-like. Eiji took a quick breath and muttered quickly, “Aishiteru,” and then shoved a spoonful in his mouth, not looking at his blond companion.   
Ash sighed heavily, “Eiji… you know I don’t speak Japanese, right? What? Are you calling me an asshole again? Cause it wasn’t funny last time, and it’s not funny this time,”. Eiji met Ash’s eyes and got up quickly, his face a mixture of relief and sorrow painted across his soft features. He rushed out of the room, carrying his bowl with him. Ash yelled at his retreating back, “Hey asshole, tell me what it means!”  
All he got in return was a fading, “No! And you’re the asshole, not me!”.

It went on like that for weeks: Eiji saying “Aishiteru” to Ash every morning, getting more and more confident with every passing day, and Ash asking him relentlessly for the meaning of the word.

One day though, it all changed for Ash. He was on his way home when he passed by the local library. With a mischievous grin, he pushed open the doors and strutted in.   
Finding the international section was easy since Ash spent more time than he’d care to admit learning about Japanese culture to understand Eiji better. It took some searching, but he found the “common Japanese phrases” book tucked away in a corner. Ash opened the book with a dramatic flourish, and skimmed the phonetic cross section. After finding the correct word, he looked up the definition and stared at the page. He stared at the page, went back through the book, found the definition again, and then stared at it again. Was it possible that Eiji- no… that was absurd. That was something he hadn’t dared hope. Ash closed the book… and then opened it again. 

“I love you”

 

Ash didn’t sleep that night.

 

The next morning went as usual. Eiji made them breakfast, they talked about their plans for the day, and they sat next to each other, their backs against the seat of the couch and their legs on the floor.   
Ash did everything in his power not to squirm where he sat. He knew what Eijij was going to say again. He knew what it meant. What he didn’t know was what he’d say now that he knew.   
Breakfast passed by slowly, like someone recorded their meal and slowed down the footage. Eiji furrowed his brows at Ash, “Are you… okay, Ash? You seem a bit out of it today,”  
Ash met Eiji’s eyes which were filled with genuine concern, and Ash thought he could kiss him then and there. “Yeah, EIji. I’m fine,” Ash gave him a half smile, one where his lips quirked up and slightly met his eyes.   
Eiji sighed and shook his head before knocking his shoulder against Ash’s and sighed out a, “Aishiteru,”   
Eiji got up to leave as he did every morning, but before he could go far Ash grabbed his wrist and looked him in the eyes, “I love you too, you idiot,”

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my shitty writing :D ! I’ll probably post a beta’d version later


End file.
